The Offering
by Wolfchild87
Summary: The votes are in.  and now without any futher delays here is the Offering. AKA story A
1. Chapter 1: The offering

**The Offering**

Before the era of reasoning, man was govern by the gods he created. Man created the gods as a substitute for reason; as a method of explaining the unexplainable. Laws of nature were definite, and her beast were divine icons. Eventually they became a source of power and corruption. Many, while worship with the of faith, develop an obsession. That obsession was soon played by those who represent the gods. Those who spoke for the gods were considered to be nearly as powerful as gods, and their words were sacred. Becoming corrupted and hungry for power; Driven madness and the desire to become a god. To do so they would often pay offerings to favor the gods, and sometime they would even pay with the highest of prices; Blood.

In the village of Okami, such were the practices. Though the village was a in the middle of a piece treaty, a priest had declared that their patron god, Koga the wolf, demanded the ultimate offering; blood of a young girl. Though the people of Okami were of good intensions, they would do anything to keep the peace. They gathered around and ate every word that was fed to them. The high priest declared, on the night of the full moon; the most sacred of nights, their selected offering would be sacrificed to their wolf god. "By the night of the full moon…. That's all the time I have left…." thought Kagome. She was locked in a cold cell in the temple. Her hands were tied to the point where they would bleed. She was lying in a cold cell, covered in dirt; her tears had smeared and dried up all over her face. She had been imprisoned for a day, and had three more to go. Three more days before she would be offer. Three more days she would be silence for good…

**if u wanna know what happens next, vote to continue this story in the section below**


	2. Chapter 2:three days ago

**Oka by popular demand, here is story A, also known as "the offering". Thankyou all who voted, and enjoy**

**Three Days Ago**

**Kagome was visiting the temple of Koga. Koga was the patron of warriors, hunt, and wild things, and so Kagome often prayed for the soul of her departed father. Before she was even born, her father was died in the battle that took place 30 years ago. Though the battle for peace between the villages has died out, the pain and losses still govern over the hearts of the people. Kagome was no exception. Though her mother remarried, and they lived a happy life, there was bitterness in her heart. The lost of the father she has never known plagued her with doubt. Doubt in the strength of their god, and in his existence. Which is why in secrete she would only pray to her father; Not to a God, just her father. Her mother, on the other hand was a pious woman, that worship the gods like no other. Kagome never understood her mother; she has watched her prayed faithfully to Koga of all Gods. The god that fail to protect her father in battle, and has shown no signs of his existence. Still she said nothing of the thoughts and doubt that circulates her mind. Such thoughts and feeling were punished with stones. "This whole village is sick…" she said to herself.**

**After her prayer to her father, Kagome was about leave to begin her day, when she heard something. Kagome looks at her left. Behind the cold statue of the deity, was a cat. "What was it doing here? I better get it out of here before the sacrifice it" she said, but the cat had gone in to the private quarters of the temple. Kagome's instincts told her not to go in there, but she ignored them. It was a quiet hall, and there was a chill in the air. Kagome then heard voices. At first she thought she imagined them, but they were as clear as day. 'It must be the temple priest, Naraku. That man gives me chills…' She thought.**

**She was about to turn around and leave when something caught her attention. "The sacred grounds are all set up." said a woman's voice. " And the villagers do not suspect?" asked the high priest. "Their all in the dark…" the mysterious woman replied. "well that will not last long…" he chuckled. Kagome listened in; she didn't like the sound of that. "By Winter solstices, my promise with the underworld goddess will be complete…" he added, 'Underworld Goddess?' Kagome thought. The gloomy goddess of death and after life. She nourishes of the lives of the departed souls, cleaning them with her body, and sending them to peace to the after life. Such tales always scared Kagome as a child, but what was more frightening was the conversation she was hearing. She was about to turn and leave before she got caught, but when she did, a white hair child materialize before her, and she let out a loud gasp, that gave her way. Kagome felt a strong grip on her shoulders that pulled her into a strong body. Her mouth was clamp shut, as the priest restricted her.**

"**looks like we have a spy…" said the woman. Kagome got a good look at her. She was a low level priestess, they were considered to be the servants of the high priest; their sacred whores. Her eyes were red and her hair was tied in a bun. "In deed we do Kagura… and you know what we do with spies.." She said. A smile arched in their faces, Kagome heart stoped beating for a moment her body was paralyzed with fear. "Kana… Send a message to the villagers. Its time to feed the gods…" Said the high priest.**


End file.
